Lincoln and Clyde Play a Video Game
by kirbykid13
Summary: Lincoln tries to beat Clyde in Super Smash Brothers Brawl, but Lincoln can never win against Clyde. So Lincoln has a plan that may be considered cheating.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House**

One thing Lincoln and Clyde loved to do together when they hung out was play video games. The video game they played most frequently was Super Smash Brothers Brawl, but every time Clyde found a way to beat Lincoln. Clyde always used Lucario while Lincoln uses Kirby.

Today they were hanging out to play another round, but Lincoln wanted to win this time.

"So Clyde, are you ready to lose," Lincoln said smirking.

"Lose?" Clyde questions, "Lincoln I always kick your butt."

"Oh, not today," Lincoln told Clyde, "I'll grab us some snacks."

Lincoln got up and walked to the kitchen where he had his usual break the fourth wall explanation.

"It's true Clyde always beats me in Super Smash Brothers Brawl, but today Clyde doesn't realize that I got a secret weapon that will lead me to victory." Lincoln explained as he grabbed the snacks from the fridge.

Lincoln returned to the living room with the snacks as Clyde was already holding his controller. Lincoln sat down and grabbed his controller.

"Are you ready Clyde," Lincoln responded.

"You beyond I am," Clyde answered.

The game was turned on and after the introductions, the two got to select their characters. Lincoln as usual picked Kirby while Clyde went with Lucario. Lincoln selected Pokémon Stadium as their stage.

"Let's do this," Lincoln said.

They were playing a stock battle with 5 lives each. The battle finally began. Kirby was fighting with all of its fighting style moves, but Lucario kept countering. Clyde knew what he was doing as he then KOd Kirby.

"Dang it," Lincoln said.

Kirby tried to suck up Luca Rio and take its powers. Kirby succeeded, but Clyde knew how to get Lucario to use the aura sphere and send Kirby flying.

"Dang it," Lincoln said.

Lucario continued to beat Kirby two more times to the point where Lincoln was down to his last life.

"You said you were going to win," Clyde smirked, "Well I still have all five of my lives, and you're down to your last life."

Lincoln was smiling as he knew what he was doing. He wanted Clyde to think he was going to win, but he must have had an idea.

Next to Lincoln was his phone with a text reading, "Okay Ronnie Anne, deliver the text" and Lincoln without looking hits send.

Ronnie Anne who got the text actually had her brother's phone.

"Good thing I gave Lincoln my brother's number so he can deliver a text," Ronnie Anne said to herself, "Now to unleash Lincoln's secret weapon to beat Clyde."

Ronnie Anne had a text directed to Lori reading, "Hey babe, go to your living room and give me 50 selfie of your beautiful face." And sent the text.

Meanwhile upstairs, Lori was looking through the news feed on Facebook, and then got a text from who she thinks is Bobby.

"Oh, a message from Bobby," Lori said beaming with a smile, "Why yes I love to give you 50 selfie of myself."

Lori went down the stairs into the living room where Lincoln and Clyde continued to play. Lincoln was on the verge of defeat.

"This is it Lincoln, say goodnight, " Clyde said until he saw Lori sit on the other couch next to him.

Lori was on the couch taking out her phone, and Clyde started to act out like a malfunctioning robot.

"Abort, abort, system shutting down," Clyde said acting like a robot and both passing out and dropping his controller.

"Whatever, time for selfies," Lori said beginning to take selfie so.

"Hello victory," Lincoln said looking at his friend passed out, "I'll have Kirby suck him up, drop him, and jump back up."

Lincoln got Kirby to suck up Lucario, take him to the edge, fell and spat him out letting him fall while Kirby successfully made it back up while continued to take selfies. Lincoln got four kills on Lucario, and he just needed one more while Clyde was passed out.

"Only one more, and victory shall be mine," Lincoln said.

"Keep it down twerp," said Lori who was still taking selfies, "And you might want to check on Clyde to see if he's still alive."

Then Cliff the cat walked in, and ended up going near the controller Clyde dropped when he passed out. Kirby was right near Lucario, ready to inhale him.

"I will, once I give Lucario the final…" Lincoln paused as Cliff stepped on Clyde's controller hitting the proper buttons for a smash attack that sent Kirby flying.

"What the…," Lincoln gasped.

Lincoln couldn't believe that he just lost. Lori finished with her selfies, and walked up to Lincoln and the passed out Clyde.

"Wow, even passed out Clyde can still beat you," Lori said.

Lori then got a text from Bobby saying "I apologize for that text babe, my sister took my phone and sent you that text."

Lori then said while texting, " That's okay boo boo bear, I wanted to send you the selfies anyway."

Lori then turned to Lincoln with a smirk.

"Trying to sabotage Clyde in your video game by bringing me down to distract Clyde, good thinking, but karma bit you in the butt," Lori said getting another text, "I'm going back upstairs, not only to send Bobby these photos, but Leni wanted to ask me something."

Lori went back upstairs with Lincoln staying down in a grumpy mood. Clyde would eventually wake up.

"Whoa, what happened," Clyde asked.

"You won," Lincoln said showing Clyde the screen where Lucario was the winner.

"Wow, I can still beat you when I'm passed out," Clyde said raising his fists.

Lincoln then turned to the audience for another breaking the fourth wall speaking session.

"Well, I could take advantage of Clyde's inability of staying conscious near Lori, but Karma bit me in the butt. Lesson learned, cheaters never win," Lincoln said to the audience, "I hope I can find a way to win fair and square one day."

 **THE END**


End file.
